godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Cryogs
Rhizon |enemies =Humans Devonians |homeworld =Cryog homeworld |firstappearance =''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' }} The Cryogs are a shape-shifting alien race that appears in the IDW comic series, Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. History ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth The Cryogs came to Earth in order to conquer it following the destruction of their homeworld by King Ghidorah. They initially had a shaky alliance with the Devonians to conquer the planet together and partition it equally. The Cryogs' Commander Rhizon intended to betray the Devonians after they outlived their usefulness. The Cryogs retrieved Gigan following his battle with Kumonga and upgraded him. After the Devonians' plans failed, the Cryogs deployed the upgraded Gigan to retrieve the Millennian UFO from Area 51. Gigan and the UFO proceeded to Las Vegas, where Godzilla was waiting for them. Gigan pinned down Godzilla and allowed the UFO to absorb his DNA and become Orga. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. arriveed to even the battle, but Orga and Gigan began to overpower Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Unfortunately for the Cryogs, Orga went out of control and attempted to eat Gigan. Suddenly, Jet Jaguar arrived and flew down Orga's throat, then grew and caused Orga to explode. Godzilla and Jet Jaguar double-team Gigan until he was forced to retreat. The Cryogs beamed Steven Woods and his partner Chavez onto their ship in an attempt to kill them, but many of their solders were killed by Woods and Chavez's Zero Cannons. Jet Jaguar flew onto the ship and killed several more Cryogs and damaged the ship while rescuing Woods and Chavez. Commander Rhizon called the Devonians to prepare for their ship's arrival so that it could be repaired, but were instead met by the Devonians' latest creation, Biollante. Biollante proceeded to tear the Cryogs' ship apart, seemingly killing all of them. Rhizon actually survived the battle and took the form of a Devonian, pretending to be a refugee who is resisting his race's conquest of Earth. He cooperates with CKR and gives them vital information in destroying the Devonians' capital. After the Devonians are eliminated, Rhizon kills Dr. Anders and begins his plan to get revenge on Godzilla. Four years later, Rhizon was pretending to be a wealthy Russian warmonger and had acquired the assistance of the psychic twins Minnette and Malorie. Using their mind control capabilities, he convinced world leaders to purchase mass-produced Mechagodzillas to fend off kaiju attacks, hoping that it will eliminate any monsters that could resist his invasion. He sent a Mechagodzilla to Antarctica to ambush Anguirus. The MechaGodzilla almost managed to kill Anguirus, but was recalled after its firepower was demonstrated. When Godzilla appears in Boston, Rhizon sends an entire fleet of MechaGodzillas to kill him once and for all. After Godzilla destroyed most of the MechaGodzillas, Rhizon sent his latest monster pawn, Mecha-King Ghidorah, to battle him. Mecha-King Ghidorah carried Godzilla to a robotics facility in Russia that had been converted into a giant arena where more MechaGodzillas were waiting. Before the combined forces of the mechas could defeat Godzilla, Anguirus arrived to assist Godzilla. Godzilla and Anguirus managed to destroy the MechaGodzillas and severely damaged Mecha-King Ghidorah, severing the twins' telepathic control over him. Mecha-King Ghidorah retreated under his own power while Godzilla destroyed the rest of the facility and departed with Anguirus. The defeated Rhizon ordered his remaining underlings to retreat to space and end their presence on Earth, at least for the time being. Rhizon and his crew took refuge on a spaceship and waited in Earth's orbit for an opportune time to strike again. Rhizon was enraged that they had lost control of Mecha-King Ghidorah and that only two MechaGodzillas had survived, but he found he had bigger problems when his ship was suddenly attacked by SpaceGodzilla. Rhizon sent the two remaining MechaGodzillas to intercept SpaceGodzilla, but they were frozen in Earth's atmosphere and easily destroyed. Rhizon then unleashed Gigan to fight off SpaceGodzilla, but he too was defeated and badly damaged. SpaceGodzilla then floated to Earth unopposed. Shortly after the battle between Gigan and SpaceGodzilla, a meteor flew past Rhizon's ship. One of Rhizon's underlings asked what the meteor was, but Rhizon only responded that it "wasn't meant for them." Rhizon, knowing another ship was nearby, called out and demanded its occupants to reveal themselves. Just then, a gigantic Cryog ship uncloaked itself. The Cryog emperor, Karkaro, and a group of his elite guard boarded Rhizon's ship and took Rhizon and his crew prisoner. Karkaro told Rhizon that he would pay for betraying him when he took command of the Cryog following the destruction of their homeworld. Rhizon accused Rhizon of being incompetent in his invasion of Earth, and unveiled his trump card: an army of genetically-engineered insectoid monsters called Trilopods that were capable of copying the characteristics of other monsters. Karkaro revealed that he planned to have his Trilopods assimilate and exterminate all of Earth's monsters before conquering the planet for good. Karkaro had Rhizon taken to his ship, and had Rhizon's ship destroyed with all of its crew on board. Karkaro told Rhizon that he would allow him to live long enough to see all of the Earth's monsters destroyed and the planet conquered, and then he would be executed for his betrayal. Rhizon warned Karkaro that in destroying his ship, Karkaro had unwittingly unleashed the newly-modified Gigan, who was no longer under anyone's control. While Godzilla and the various Earth monsters battled against the Trilopod army in Los Angeles, Gigan proceeded to destroy the majority of the Cryogs' fleet. Rhizon took the opportunity to take grab Karkaro from behind and hold him hostage. Rhizon assured Karkaro that none of them would leave the Earth alive, and that by summoning all of Earth's to one place, he doomed his Trilopods to defeat. Karkaro defiantly told Rhizon that the monsters were summoned there to be food for Magita, a gigantic Trilopod. Karkaro slammed himself into a button, causing his ship to fire a laser at the Trilopod hive and destroy it in order to release Magita. Shortly afterwards, one of Gigan's chainsaws burst through the hull of the ship. Rhizon pushed Karkaro into the saw, killing him, then proceeded to pilot the ship and crash it into Magita, giving Godzilla the opportunity to take the upper hand and destroy the beast. After the battle, a Mechagodzilla was shown with Gigan being repaired in an unknown location, possibly by the Cryogs. List of appearances *Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' Category:IDW Publishing - Races